


Crystal Soul

by Pinkflames4



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, My First Fanfic, Tagging as I go, i have re wrote this story two other times tho, i may add OCs, i will add characters as they come, mention of depresion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:53:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7077784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkflames4/pseuds/Pinkflames4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You find yourself in a place you know is the underground and you know why you are there but you don't remember how you got there. With nothing better to do you decide to go through it with your little sibling, Frisk.<br/>you can tell even before anything has happened that this is going to be very complicated and mentally exhausting.<br/>all you need to think about is getting out then you can deal with everything else later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crystal Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chill or Be Chilled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387672) by [TotalSkeletonTrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotalSkeletonTrash/pseuds/TotalSkeletonTrash). 



>   
>  this is a drawing of what i think Nique, the main female, looks like. i drew it because i hate having confusion with appearances in my stories and i imagine things with a lot of detail that i think would sound weird if i explained in writing. She looks a bit boyish in this picture but i olan on drawing more things for this story so that wont be the only picture of her.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wow ok i gotta fix this story up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> totally gotta fix it

You abruptly come to consciousness in a bed of golden flowers. You don't know how you got there but you did see your younger sibling, Frisk, leaning over you with a stick clutched in their hands. You tried to move but the pain kept you firmly in place until you could get used to it. You somehow knew that you were in the Underground and what would happen here if a flower acted a specific way or a skeleton was wearing a specific hoodie.

Frisk seemed to be determined to not stay in place for much longer than it took you to be able to move. They went to a very fancy looking arched door and you somehow knew so many things that you shouldn't. Like don't trust the flower in the next room because he wants to eat Frisk’s and your soul? Whatever those were. You knew this was a bad thing but it had to happen so you follow Frisk while also hiding the limp in your gait.

"Hi I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower! You two are new to the underground aren't you?"

'Yes could you show us how things work around here' you sign as you step towards flowey.

"Sis?" Frisk seems worried with how easily you approach the flower. You know Frisk knows but they don't know you know. 

We went 'into battle' but your soul didn’t come out... that seemed important but you didn't pay any mind to it as you saw a bright red heart come from Frisk’s chest.

"Huh?" you tore your eyes away from the soul to look at flowey. He looked shaken but you didn't have the time to think about it more before he went back to his too cheerful smile, “You see that heart right there? That's your soul!” continued flowey in his cheerful voice..

'Your petals are very soft Flowey' you sign when you touched his petals from behind him, he looks surprised that you sneaked up on him but you didn't pay any mind to that. 

Flowey decides that that is the perfect time to give the lesson on “friendliness pellets” as he shoots a pellet at your face. You catch it and snap it in half between your fingers feeling a slight sting.

Flowey looks very unsettled and the look stayed on his face long enough for Frisk to catch it that time too. You ignore it and touch his petals again.

'Goodbye Flowey.' You sign then walk off towards another arch further into what you somehow know is the ruins with Frisk following.

"Hello? who is there?" Said a feminine voice from just past the arch, you knew their name as Toriel. "Are you hurt my children?" you absently think that you would have loved to have her as a teacher at the orphanage.

'I am fine ma’am, but could you check my sibling?’ you signed, you knew you were badly injured but didn't want to worry her or stay here very long.

"And why is that my child?" she asked concerned.

'We fell' she looks less shocked than one would expect but she still does worry.

You look down at yourself and notice some red stains in your shirt. What a shame, it was one of your favorites.

"I am sure both of you must be hurt-"

‘I'm fine' you politely cut her off, 'Just check them and we will be alright.'

"...If you say so my child," she said with worry still thick in her voice.

 

By the time you and Frisk had made it to Toriel’s house she had led the two of you through a few puzzles but the two of you ended up doing most of them on your own after she had left to do something and it tool her longer than 2 minutes to get back. You somehow compared it to a video you had seen in a monitor while in a completely black place.

When you walked in you smelled cinnamon and butterscotch and looked around while trying to find the source.

"If you must be gone so soon then let me give you something for the road" she handed both you and Frisk a piece of pie and it smelled heavenly. 

You nibbled on an extra slice of pie toriel had given you while she checked on frisk. The food had healing magic so it was enough to keep the wounds from bleeding but they would open again easily and still hurt but you didn't want to drag out what had to happen to longer than needed. You had slipped into a light jacket and put on a long fuzzy scarf to hide some of the bloodstains.

“You remind me of my mom... Can I call you mom?” asked frisk out of the blue while Toriel healed some minor scrapes.

She smiled wide, "why of course my child!" Toriel and seemed pleased so you didn't say anything about it

After Frisk was healed and we had gotten stocked up on pie we decided it was time to go.

“We have to go now bye mom” frisk says and you silently wave bye as we went out the door into the underground.

 

After a few steps Frisk had gotten cold so you took off your big fluffy scarf and wrapped it around her neck and carried them on your back, it made it harder to hide the pain but they were getting tired from not sleeping at Toriel’s. You and Frisk continued on towards the bridge with the unusual wide bars.

"Heya kiddo, what are you doing? And more importantly who are you why are you with Frisk?" said a voice from behind you. If you remembered correctly with how you set whatever this was up it should be a short skeleton in a blue hoodie, "Why do you smell like blood?"

something about the skeleton’s voice seemed off to you and it wasn't coming from below you, it was coming from above you.

You of course put frisk down and faced the skeleton and your eyes got wide. It was the wrong skeleton and you think you know why and who did it. He was tall and slim but not quite as much so as his brother. He wore black skinny jeans with combat boots, a cream colored turtleneck, and a black leather jacket with a fur lined hood and a “gaster blaster” embroidered on the shoulder. He also had two cracks on his face wit one going up from one eye and one going down from the other and in one of his deep black sockets was a glowing golden ring that you knew acted as an eye.

Your face goes back to a blank expression and your body starts to feel warm--no hot. You shift your weight, preparing for a fight, and the snow around your feet begins to melt with the heat radiating through your thick soled boots.

“Wrong move.” his eye flares and he lifts a hand.

Just as he says that you jump to the side right before the spot you were standing in was suddenly filled with bones

'I'm not gonna leave them. I wont lose a fight with you.’ you signed while dodging attacks.

"And how do you know that?!" you just gave him a very determined look and said nothing as you continued dogging and leaving melted puddles wherever you landed, "What gives you the right to be with frisk?" he asks without letting up his attack.

'You mean my sibling?’ you ask as you look him in his eye sockets. He looks shocked and Frisk comes running up to you.

"Are you okay sissa?"

'Yes,' One of your cuts reopened and you didn't feel like going through the backpack to get any pie so you wrapped your jacket tighter around yourself to try to clot it faster. You walked past the skeleton and further into the underground. You didn't want to stick around too long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im workin' on it right now!

**Author's Note:**

> This may be formatted a bit strange but I know where i want this story to go so please be patient with me. I also stockpile chapters and oneshots so i should be updating and all that now, I don't have a schedule but I will update at least once a month.  
> if you see anything that looks funky or have suggestions or anything you want to see comment it


End file.
